Wait, What?
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: A brother and sister are sucked into a world where their favourite TV show is real! And so are the dangers! Some Doctor/OC, implied Jack/River. Rated T just in case. Props go to W.I.T.C.H.DoctorWhoRULEZ for the concept. ON HIATUS until I can motivate myself to keep going.
1. The Impossible Envelope

_**So this is my first Doctor Who fanfic! Yeah! Exciting, I know! And I like this one, too. So chances are you'll probably be getting a new chapter every day (unless I'm swamped with uni work).**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The streets were crowded, more so than usual. I walked with purpose, my headphones blaring Chameleon Circuit into my ears, allowing me to drown out the boring real world.

I was headed home after spending a couple of hours at my friend's house, playing his new Wii.

I walked up to my house's blue door, grabbed my keys out of my pocket and stepped inside.

I was greeted by my little sister, Ruby. "And what sort of time do you call this?"

I glanced at my watch. "2:00pm?"

"Ha ha, very funny…NOT."

I threw down my bag and pulled out my headphones. "Seriously, though, how can a great TV series make a terrible game?"

"What?"

"I told you already. Nathan got a Wii the other day, and one of the first games he got was that _Doctor Who_ one. It. Is. Terrible."

"Wow."

"Yeah." I crossed into the kitchen, intent on getting myself a sandwich. I stopped, though when I saw an envelope on the table. It was a deep blue, and was numbered '5'.

"What's this?" I asked my sister, holding the envelope up.

"What's what?"

"This!"

She looked over at me. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, this!" I repeated, brandishing the envelope.

"It's a letter."

"Yeah, I know that, but look at it!" I handed it to her. "Look familiar?"

She looked at it closely. "It's…blue…"

"TARDIS blue," I added.

Ruby stared at me. "You don't think…"

"Open it up and find out."

She did that. We both stared at the contents. They were coordinates. And we both knew where to.

"You got enough cash to fly us to Utah?" Ruby asked me.

I opened my wallet, glanced into it, then closed it quickly. "Nope. Not even close. You?"

"Yes," she answered straight away.

"What? How?"

She patted my cheek insultingly. "Spoilers," she murmured.

So we're in Utah. Following the directions of a letter that shouldn't exist. Yeah, we've gone nuts.

"So…" Ruby started.

"What now?" I finished.

"Howdy," a voice said behind us. We turned. There, in all his bow tied glory, was Matt Smith.

"What?" My sister and I said simultaneously.

Matt laughed. "Hello, Ruby Carter!" He hugged my sister, who hugged back, confused.

I gave Matt an 'overprotective-brother' look. He let go of Ruby…and latched onto me. "David Carter!" he laughed. "Good to see you again!"

"Uh…" I mumbled. He let go of me, and there was a bit of an awkward silence. "Nice hat," I said finally.

"I know! Stetsons are cool, right?"

"Listen, Matt," Ruby began, "not that we're not thrilled to bits to meet one of our favourite actors…"

"Actor?" Matt asked, bewildered. "Matt? Who's Matt? I'm the Doctor."

"Right…" I said.

We were soon interrupted by the arrival of Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill.

"Amelia Pond! Rory the Roman! Hello!" Matt/Doctor said excitedly, hugging them.

"That's new," Arthur said, pointing to the Stetson.

"I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool."

A gunshot rang out, and the Stetson flew off his head. There stood Alex Kingston, gun pointed at where the Stetson was. She holstered it. "Hello sweetie," she said seductively.

"What the hell is going on?" Ruby asked me.

"There are a few possible options," I replied. "One: We've gone insane. Two: The entire cast of our favourite show have gone insane. Three: We're inside our favourite show."

"Somehow, the third one seems more possible than the other two."

"I know. Weird, eh?"

_**Interesting, right? I hope you liked it. Please rate and review.**_

_**And like I said, new chapter tomorrow… Probably…**_


	2. Some Timey Wimey Stuff

_**Time for Chapter 2! And wow. It seems you guys really like this story. Cool! Gives me confidence to keep it up!**_

We were having a picnic. And there were three possible options on who we were having that picnic with. One: We were having a picnic with the cast of _Doctor Who_, who were, incidentally, in character as the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River. Two: We were having a picnic with the _real_ Doctor, Amy, Rory and River. Three: We were having a picnic with no-one, because we'd gone insane.

"Wine?" Karen/Amy asked "I thought you didn't drink?"

"I'm 1103; I must've done at some time!" Matt/Doctor protested. In an attempt to prove his point, he took a sip of the wine. Except he spit it out very quickly, a disgusted look on his face.

Ruby and I laughed.

"Who's that?" Karen/Amy asked.

"Who's who?" I asked, only half-interested.

She looked at me. "Sorry, what?"

"Who's who?" I repeated.

"I didn't see anyone."

I decided not to pursue it.

"Oh my God," Alex/River and Arthur/Rory said at the same time. We all looked. Sure enough, there was the spaceman in the lake.

"I want you all to stay back. Whatever happens here you cannot interfere." He stepped towards the astronaut.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" Ruby asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. "But why? Why are we here?"

The green flash erupted from the spaceman's arm; the Doctor fell (you'll note I'm calling him 'the Doctor' now. Nothing like a weird green flash to convince you of things).

Amy screamed. The Doctor stood up; the regeneration energy was beginning to flow from his hands and head. He glanced back at us. "I'm sorry," he murmured. The regeneration process began, but the astronaut shot him again. He went down, never to get up again.

"No!" Amy screamed, running forward. River grabbed her, and Ruby helped hold her back.

Next to me, a tall, portly old man stood holding a can of gasoline. He glanced at me. "David," he said, nodding to me.

"Canton," I murmured, still shocked.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "A burial fit for the last of the Time Lords."

Canton grunted, nodding. Then he stepped forward, towards the still hysterical Amy and the shell-shocked Rory and River.

Ruby walked over to me, shock on her face. "So…this is all real, then."

"It would appear so."

I saw Rory look back at all of us, a determined look on his face. "If we're gonna do this, we do it properly," he said implacably.

The Doctor's body burned on the barge. Out on the lake, the last of the Time Lords vanished forever.

River looked at Ruby. "Five," she said.

"What?" my sister replied.

"The envelopes were numbered."

We were back at the diner. We'd grabbed the food for the picnic here.

"Those envelopes were numbered," River continued. "Amy and Rory, yours was '2', mine was '3', that Canton's was '4', while Ruby and David, yours was…"

"'5'," we finished for her.

"So who was '1'? Who did the Doctor trust more than anyone else?"

"Does it matter anymore?" Amy snapped hoarsely. "He's dead! The Doctor's dead!"

"Amy!" I shouted at her. I was used to hysterics. Ruby had gotten a bit hysterical when she'd realised she was gay; I'd talked her through it. Badly. But I'd still tried. "The Doctor we just saw was an older version of him. He said he was 1103. When you last saw him he was 907, right?"

Amy glared at me.

"Right," Rory answered for his wife.

"So, future-Doctor knew he was gonna die, so he invited the people he trusts the most to where it was gonna happen. Why?"

"So we could watch!" Amy almost screeched at me.

"No," I said calmly. "To get rid of the body. Like River said, the body of a Time Lord is a powerful thing. He wanted us to make sure his body never got into the wrong hands. He _trusted_ us. He wouldn't make us watch him die for nothing."

"David," River said.

"What?" I asked, a bit irritated that she's cut me off mid-speech.

She held up a blue envelope. It was numbered '1'.

Rory went over to the counter to ask who'd been sitting at that table. Of course, it was at that time that the Doctor walked out of the men's room.

"What the hell?" Ruby asked, bewildered.

"Or 'hello', as people used to say," the Doctor replied, grinning. His smile faded a little when he saw me and Ruby. "Sorry, do I know you?"

"No," Ruby denied.

"Not yet," I added. "It's a bit…you know… Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey…"

"Right, yes. Sorry," he said to Rory, Amy and River. "Just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz."

"So…" Amy muttered, "it's really you? You're OK?"

"OK?" The Doctor replied, hugging her. "'Course I'm OK, I'm the King of OK. Never mind that title, that's a stupid title. Rory the Roman, that's a good title," he continued, hugging Rory. Then he spotted River. "Doctor River Song, you bad, bad girl. What sort of trouble have you got for me this time?"

She slapped him.

He turned back to her, readjusting his jaw. "I'm going to assume that that's for something I haven't done yet?"

"Yes," River, Ruby and I said in tandem.

_**And things are only gonna get weirder. Rate and review, please!**_


	3. Looking For The Oblong Room

_**Right then, onwards! Just so everybody knows, I jump around a bit, so some things might be left out, or just glossed over, like here!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"We're inside the TARDIS," Ruby said to me.

"I know," I replied.

"The Doctor's here."

"I know."

"We saw his death."

"I know!" I shouted it this time. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

The Doctor was having an argument with Amy and River about meeting Canton Everett Delaware III in 1969. The Doctor wanted none of it, but they hadn't seen what the rest of us had.

In the end, though, Amy and River won. So now the Doctor was headed for 1969, and past-Canton.

"I'm making her invisible, by the way. Don't often do that, it really drains the power. I'm going out there. No-one follow me," the Doctor ordered us.

"Wait, why are you going out there?" Rory asked.

"Because the scanner doesn't work while the TARDIS is cloaked."

River rolled her eyes as the Doctor moved quietly out the door.

"Let me guess…" I said to her, feigning ignorance, since I already knew the answer. "The scanner actually _does_ work while the TARDIS is cloaked?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Thought so," I said, turning to Ruby. One slight problem, though.

She wasn't there.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What? What's happened?" Rory asked.

"Ruby followed the Doctor out there."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, pretty sure I just said that." I bolted to the door.

"Where are you going?" River asked me, annoyed.

"Ruby's out there."

"Shit."

"Can no-one come up with an original swear-word in this time machine?" I lamented, melodramatically staring at the roof, my arms out. I quietly stepped out of the door, and into the Oval Office. The Doctor and Ruby were having a silent argument, presumably about Ruby being there in the first place. He spotted me and gave me a look, but gave up on trying to get us back into the TARDIS and resumed taking notes.

In the room was young Canton, and, you guessed it, President Richard Nixon. And it was at that point that Nixon spotted us. He stopped, an incredulous look on his face. Canton looked at us too, also shocked. The Doctor motioned for them to continue. He stopped when he finally realised.

"Oh! Hello!" he said cheerfully.

I face palmed.

"This is the Oval Office, isn't it, bro?" Ruby said to me.

I looked around. "Yeah, I think it is. Oops. We were…uh…"

"…looking for the Oblong Room," the Doctor finished lamely.

Nixon pressed a button. And lo and behold, the Secret Service filed in, guns drawn. They tackled the Doctor and me to the floor, but left Ruby alone.

"River, make her blue again!" the Doctor and I shouted. On command, the TARDIS appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Nixon marvelled. The Secret Service guys got off me and the Doctor, who darted to the desk, unbeknownst to anyone else except Ruby and me. But the guns were still pointed at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't shoot me! I'd much prefer to not be shot!" I protested.

"They're Americans," River said, walking out of the TARDIS, hands up.

"Don't shoot us, either," Rory added lamely. "Very much not in need of getting shot."

"Mr President," the Doctor said in a bad American accent from Nixon's desk. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind though, because the answer's yes. I'll take the case."

"What is that box?" Nixon demanded, pointing at the TARDIS.

"It's a police box," I replied disdainfully, stealing the Doctor's thunder. "Can't you read?"

"I'm your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard, codenamed 'the Doctor'. These are my associates…" he trailed off, looking at me and my sister.

"The Captain," I mouthed, pointing to myself. I then floundered for a bit, before pointing at Ruby and mouthing, "Tennille."

"The Captain," the Doctor continued, pointing at me, "Tennille," he pointed at Ruby, who gave me a look. "The Legs," the Doctor resumed, pointing at Amy, "the Nose…" That was Rory. "And Mrs Robinson," he said to River.

"I hate you," she breathed.

"No you don't," the Doctor replied.

"Will you two stop flirting?" I blurted.

River gave me an unhappy look. Now I had two girls giving me looks. Looks filled with daggers.

"Who are you?" Nixon asked.

"Now, boring question. Who's phoning you, that's an interesting question, because Canton 3 is right, that was definitely a girl's voice, which means there can be only one possible place in America she could be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asked.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware," one of the Secret Service officers, the annoying one, interrupted.

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough, give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand," he continued, sitting back down, "lay a finger on me…" He placed one foot on the desk. "…or my friends…" The other foot joined the first. "…and you'll never, ever know."

"How'd you get it in here?" Canton asked suddenly, pointing to the TARDIS. "I mean, you didn't carry it in."

The Doctor nodded his head modestly. "Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder!" the annoying officer chimed in. If it weren't for all the guns in the room, I probably would have smashed him over the head with something heavy.

"Five minutes?" Canton asked then, his hand open.

"Five," confirmed the Doctor.

"Mr President," the annoying one started talking again. I was this close to smashing his head open, regardless of all the guns. "That man is a clear and present danger…"

"Mr President," Canton interrupted, "that man…walked in here…with a big blue box, and five of his friends, and that's the man he walked past. One of them is worth listening to. I say we give him five minutes. See if he delivers."

"Thanks Canton," the Doctor said.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Okay, not so thanks."

"Sir, I cannot recommend…" the annoying one began again.

"Shut the hell up, Peterson," Nixon snapped.

For the record, Peterson did shut the hell up.

Nixon nodded to Canton. "Alright."

"Five minutes," Canton repeated.

The Doctor suddenly sat up straight. Ruby and I smiled. We knew what was coming.

"I'm gonna need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise, street maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, twelve Jammy Dodgers and a fez." He grinned stupidly.

"Get him his maps," Canton instructed.

_**Yeah. I love this chapter. But the next two are better. Because a Moffatt-worthy twist is coming! Dun-dun-dun!**_

_**Rate and review, as usual, thanks!**_


	4. Silence Will Fall

_**Rightio, kids. This is where it gets complicated. If it wasn't already. Anyway, let's go!**_

"Tennille?" Ruby asked me, angry.

"I panicked," I defended myself. "I'd called myself 'the Captain', and the band 'the Captain and Tennille' popped into my head, so 'Tennille' it was. Sorry!"

We were in the TARDIS now. The Doctor knew where the Child was, but he was also peeved that he never got his fez. "Jefferson's not a girl's name, it's not her name either. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton, River?"

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers," River replied promptly.

"Lovely fellas. Two of them fancied me."

At the door, Rory was trying to calm Canton down.

"You see," the Doctor continued, "the President asked two questions: where are you and who are you. The child was answering where."

"It's bigger…on the inside…" Canton stammered.

"I'm told you get used to it," I shouted to him.

"Now," the Doctor kept saying, "where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?"

Amy turned, her red hair flailing around as she did. "Where?"

"Here," was all the Doctor said.

The TARDIS landed with a thud. The Doctor grabbed Amy's wrist. "Come on!" River, Ruby and I followed them. We stopped when we reached Canton.

"Are you taking care of this?" the Doctor asked Rory.

"Why is it always my turn?" Rory whined.

"Because you're the newest," Amy replied, kissing his cheek.

"No, I'm not, they are!" he protested, pointing at us.

"Yeah, but we have no idea what's going on, so…" I ran past him. Ruby gave him a sympathetic smile and followed me.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"By the looks of it, I'd say about 5 miles from the Kennedy Space Centre," I responded. The Doctor stared at me. I gave him no indication that I knew that he was just about to say that.

"When are we?" Amy asked then.

"It's 1969," Ruby said, "the year of the moon." It was now my sister's turn to be on the receiving end of a glare from the Doctor.

"But why would a little girl be here?"

"I don't know. The President asked her where she was, and she did what any lost little girl would do… She looked out the window."

I followed him to the window. There were the street names, Hamilton Avenue, Jefferson Street and Adams Street.

"This is the only place in Florida, probably the only place in America with those three street names adjoining each other, and Doctor Song, you've got that face on again."

I hid my smile behind my hand. This was a funny part.

"What face?" River asked.

"The 'he's-hot-when-he's-clever' face."

"This is my normal face."

"Exactly."

"Oh, shut up."

"Not a chance."

Canton came stumbling out of the TARDIS. "We…we've moved…" He laughed disbelievingly. "How can we have moved?"

"Long story short," Ruby said to him, "the box travels in space."

"And time," I added.

"Brave heart, Canton, come on!" the Doctor said then, turning away.

"So we're in a box that's bigger on the inside, and it travels through time and space," Canton murmured to Rory.

"Yeah, basically."

"How long have Scotland Yard had this?"

"For about ten minutes," I said.

We walked around the warehouse, looking for the girl. We all knew it was a trap, but as River said, "that's part of the fun."

"But how do we know that it's a trap?" Amy had asked.

"Dunno," the Doctor replied. "Let's see if anything tries to kill us, then work backwards."

There were all sorts of things going on. Amy plotting the spaceman's death to save the Doctor's life in the future, Canton asking what was going on and the Doctor totally misunderstanding. And Ruby was gone again.

"Oh, for the love of God!" I yelled in frustration.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Ruby's forgotten rule one."

"Rule one?" Canton asked, confused.

"Don't wander off," the Doctor and I said simultaneously.

"I'm gonna go look for her," I continued.

"David, don't!" the Doctor shouted. But I was already gone.

"Ruby!" I shouted. "Ruby, where are you? This isn't a game, you know!"

And I had proof. An alien in a black suit was standing in front of me.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled fearlessly.

"You will not find your sister today, David Carter," the hollow voice said to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your sister will die here today."

"_What have you done with her!_"

"A new person will rise from the ashes, but your sister will die."

I howled in anger. I meant to say "where is she" but I was too pissed off by this point.

"Soon you shall die too."

I growled at the Silent.

"You will tell the Doctor. You will tell him what he must know, and what he cannot know."

I roared again, rushing at the Silent. It blew me back with a non-lethal blast of electricity.

I remember smacking my head on a pipe. Then…

…Nothing.

_**Dun-dun-DUN! I love this chapter. And I hope you do too.**_


	5. The Plan

_**We're finally out of "The Impossible Astronaut"! Yay! "Day of the Moon" time! And here comes the twist.**_

Running for my life. Not what I'd expected to be doing. Especially not in the deserts of Nevada.

Three black cars were following me. I knew one of them was driven by Canton. This is where things get interesting.

I reached a cliff. And I was not gonna do what River will do. I was not gonna jump off.

I stopped, glancing at the marks on my arms. There were ten on each arm, plus a couple on my face.

Canton got out of his car, gun drawn. He gave me a slight wink. Time to put on a show.

"You don't have to do this, Canton!" I shouted at him.

"Yes, I do, David. America is under threat."

"America's always been under threat! Do you really think that the aliens just dropped out of the sky that night? They've been here all along!"

"They are not the threat. You are."

I did my best to look incredulous.

Two men in suits pulled a body bag out of the car. It was time.

"No. No, no, no. You don't have to do this!"

"Like I said, David. Yes I do."

I shut my eyes, ready.

The gunshot rang out.

_THUD!_ That woke me up.

Canton unzipped the body bag. I climbed out and stretched. "Did you have to be so rough, Canton?"

"Yes. We needed to avoid suspicion."

"Well, you did that alright," I said to him, stretching my arm. "I've got bruises in places I never knew I had."

"These things could really do with air holes!" Rory stated the obvious.

"Never had a complaint before," Canton quipped. I laughed.

"Isn't it gonna look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked, stepping out of her body bag.

"No, they know there's no way outta here."

"Exactly," the bearded Doctor said, grabbing his suspenders and stretching them. "Whatever they think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." He let go of his suspenders and flopped to his right. Of course, he hit the cloaked TARDIS. We smiled.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and the doors opened. "Shall we?"

We all rushed into the TARDIS.

"What about Doctor Song?" Canton asked. "She jumped off a rooftop."

"Don't worry," the Doctor and I said. "She does that."

Amy and Canton went off to investigate the Graystark Hall Orphanage, which left me, River and the Doctor in the TARDIS. River was picking out new clothes, since her dress was ruined by jumping into the swimming pool. This left the Doctor and me alone in the control room.

"No offence, Doctor, but what are we gonna do about Ruby?" I asked.

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor asked, busily fiddling with the controls.

"My sister," I said through clenched teeth. "Those aliens have my sister."

"Ah, yes, right, Ruby! Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards me. He actually looked scared. Huh. I must be pretty frightening when I'm angry.

"We will _not_ cross that bridge when we come to it. We will cross it _now_! Ruby is the only family I have left, and I will not abandon her! She is more important to me than the entire universe itself!"

Then it came. I let go of the Doctor and grabbed the right side of my chest, grimacing. I cried out in pain as the cramps took hold.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked. He was wary, but concerned.

"It's fine," I shrugged him off, "it's nothing."

"But you're in pain."

"I said it's fine!" I shouted at him, my eyes burning. He backed off, a shocked look on his face.

The pain was subsiding now. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked.

"Just a thing. I get cramps now and then. Mainly when I'm angry. And, in case you didn't notice, I was very angry just then."

The Doctor chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you were."

"I'd better go check on River. She's been a while."

"Y-yeah, you do that."

_**Narrator**_

"Gold?" the Doctor murmured to himself as David left the control room. "His eyes were gold. Why?"

He moved to the scanner, punched in David's name. The result came up:

_Carter, David_

_Age: Unknown_

_Planet of Origin: Unknown_

_Species: Unknown_

_Sex: Male_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Relatives: Sister Ruby, age unknown._

A picture of David accompanied the results. He looked happy. Happier than he did now.

The fact that the TARDIS computer didn't know David or Ruby's ages, let alone David's planet of origin or species worried the Doctor. He switched to medical scan mode. He found David and did an in-depth scan. The results were unmistakeable.

"But… How?" the Doctor demanded of the scanner, disbelievingly.

_**CLIFFHANGER! XD**_

_**Interesting, eh? Keep on reading to find out more!**_


	6. Time Lord to the Rescue, Finally

_**Guys, stop asking for spoilers! I'm not gonna tell you what's going on. You'll just have to read the story to find out what's going on!**_

The plan was finally going into action. Canton was in Area 51 with Nixon, throwing the Feds off our trail. Nothing like the President of the United States suddenly appearing out of the perfect prison to give you a shock, eh?

The Doctor and River were investigating the spaceman's suit. For some reason, the Doctor insisted on me being there too.

River and the Doctor were speaking their usual tech mumbo-jumbo, so I was stuck with Rory.

"So…" I said to him. "When you were down in that hole, what did River say, exactly? About there being a far worse day to come for her than the Doctor's death?"

"Their timelines are all messed up," Rory explained. "They never meet in the right order. When River first met the Doctor, he knew everything about her. And River said that one day, she'll know everything about him, but he won't know a thing about her."

"And it's gonna kill her," I murmured.

"Yeah. At least, that's what she said."

"Wow."

In Rory's hand, Amy's communication chip continued to gasp in fear in Amy's voice. "Rory, help me."

Then, surprisingly, another voice.

"Amy, it's okay. The Doctor will come for us."

"Ruby!" I shouted, running towards Rory. "Ruby! We're coming for you! I'll keep you safe! I promise!" I knew that she couldn't hear me, but it made me feel better.

I was the first one out of the TARDIS when it landed in Silence HQ. "Hate to break up the party, but you have my sister there." I pointed at the grinning Ruby. "And, though I know she does love to party, I would have preferred it if she'd been invited!"

"Have you seen what's on the telly?" the Doctor asked the suited aliens, carrying a small TV. "Oh, hello Amy, Ruby," he added, nodding to them. "You alright? Wanna watch some television?" He placed the TV on the console, warding off any Silence who tried to stop him.

"Look at me, I'm confident," the Doctor almost purred. Batten down the hatches, the Oncoming Storm draws near. "You'll wanna watch that, me when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun. I know you're team players and all but she'll definitely kill the first three of you."

"Oh, the first seven, easily," River interrupted.

"You should all just listen a minute, because all I really wanna do is accept your total surrender, and then I'll let you go in peace. Yes. You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years."

"People have suffered," I took over, boldly stepping forward. "They have suffered and died."

"But what's the point in having two hearts if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then, eh?"

"Ooh, the Silence," we both said. "So scary."

"Oh, and by the way, the Doctor was lying when he said he was gonna let you go," I shouted.

"First," the Doctor continued, "you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?"

I glanced at River. Her face remained hard, emotionless.

The Silence chattered angrily.

"Guys, sorry. But you're way out of time. Bit of history for you. Aren't you proud? Because you helped. You know how many people are watching the Moon Landing live on the telly, right across the world? Half a billion. And every single human, in the present and in the future, will look back on this day, and they will never, ever forget it. Oh, but they'll forget this bit," he added, grinning triumphantly.

"It's one small step for man…" Neil Armstrong began on the TV. But he was interrupted by a Silent.

"You should kill us all on sight."

"You've given the order for your own execution," I smiled malevolently.

"And the whole planet just heard you," the Doctor added coldly.

"…one giant leap for mankind."

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence!" the Doctor and I shouted.

I ran to Ruby, unshackling her as Rory did the same. The Silence lashed out with bolts of electricity, but River started shooting them all down.

"Into the TARDIS! Go, go, go!" the Doctor shouted at us.

We bolted. The TARDIS dematerialised, and we were gone.

_**A nice, lovely conclusion, don't you think? Well get set, because the truth is about to come out!**_


	7. The Truth

_**I've tried more than once to put this up, but my computer crashed. GRAAH.**_

_**Anyway, hold on to your fezzes, time for a shock. Or two.**_

We dropped River off at Stormcage. Judging by the Doctor's face when he stepped back into the TARDIS, she'd kissed him.

I laughed at him. "That came out of nowhere, didn't it?"

He glared at me. All that did was make me laugh even harder.

Ruby grimaced in pain. She was still recovering from a bout of the chest cramps we both had on a semi-regular basis.

The Doctor gave us a sympathetic look. "Amy, Rory, you should head to bed. I need to talk to the Carters alone."

"Okay…" Amy said, confused.

When they left, Ruby and I walked over to the Doctor. "What's up?" I asked.

He said nothing. Instead of speaking, he showed us the TARDIS scanner.

Our info was on it. But three things came up as 'unknown': Age, species and planet of origin.

"What the…?" I murmured, shocked.

"That's not all," the Doctor said then, a morose look on his face. He fiddled with a dial on the scanner. What came up was a picture of a ribcage, with lungs behind it. There was a strong, healthy heart on the left side. There was also a malformed, shrivelled second heart on the right.

It had my name on it.

"What?"

"This is a bio-scan of you, David. You have two hearts." He twisted the dial again. A similar picture came up to the one that was meant to have been my bio-scan. This time, it had Ruby's name on it.

"No…" Ruby breathed.

"The two of you…" the Doctor murmured. "You're Time Lords."

"No. This isn't happening!" I shouted.

"It's the truth."

"_No it's not!_" I roared. "I am human! My name is David Carter, I am 18 years old, and I am a human being!"

Ruby was staring at me. "What?" I demanded of her.

"You're…glowing…"

I glanced at my hand. Sure enough, it was glowing with a golden light.

My chest started to burn. I gripped my right side, grimacing in pain. Something was throbbing, interrupting what I had believed to be normal. I screamed.

The Doctor had grabbed Ruby's arm, holding her back.

My head felt like it was about to explode. It burned, a dreadful pain that made me feel like I was dying.

The gold energy flowed around my body as I writhed and screamed. It left one part of my body, only to return to another.

One last scream, and the pain was gone. My eyes closed reflexively. There was a dull sound in my ears. My heartbeat.

I should probably say 'heartbeats'.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump-thump._

"Whoa!" I shouted, snapping my eyes open. I took in my surroundings. "Oh! I'm in a TARDIS, that's right!" Not knowing why, I dashed to the controls.

"Whoop, been a while since I used one of these. Wait…" I started thumping the heels of my hands against my head. "No, no, NO! This isn't happening! I… I… I…" I howled suddenly. When I stopped, I slumped forward, a defeated look on my face.

"So…" I turned to the Doctor. "My entire life… My life on Earth… It was all a lie?"

"Yes," the Doctor said quietly. "And I am so, so sorry."

"We're in Cardiff," the Doctor informed us, no longer his bubbly self. "We need to fuel up."

I glanced at Ruby. She'd gone through the change not long after I had. Our human lives were gone, never to return. _I'm sorry_, I thought.

_Why?_ Ruby's thought came to me. I was shocked for only a moment. Time Lords were telepaths. I'd almost forgotten that.

_If I hadn't noticed that letter, back home, we'd still be there_, I replied. _We'd still be human._

_ No. This had to happen. But, look at it this way. The Doctor's spent most of his life as the last of the Time Lords. He's not the last anymore. He's got us._

_ Yeah. You're right._

"Hey, Doctor?" I asked out loud. "Can we go take a look around?"

"Sure, sure. Just come back soon! I'm not gonna leave without you."

"You'd better not!" I quipped, walking to the door.

I took in the sights of Cardiff at a distance. Regardless of what anyone said, it was a great-looking place.

"David," a distinctly American voice called. I turned. Walking straight towards me was Captain Jack Harkness.

"Uh, hi?" I replied, puzzled.

"You haven't met me yet, have you? Captain Jack Harkness."

"Yeah, I know who you are. The Doctor's told me about you," I added quickly.

"Probably nothing good, huh?"

"Not really."

"I just came to give you this." He dug into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a wristwatch. It wasn't, though.

"Your Vortex Manipulator?"

"I've got a feeling you'll need it. See ya." He suddenly started to run off.

"Jack?" I stopped him.

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"How are things with Alonso?"

"Who?"

"Long story."

"But I am with somebody, if you really wanna know. A girl by the name of River Song." I choked on that a bit. Before I could reply, Jack ran off, leaving me in shock.

"Okay," I said to myself. "I should probably get used to that. I'm a Time Lord now, after all." I stepped back into the TARDIS.

"That was quick," the Doctor marvelled.

"Saw all I wanted to see," I said in an off-hand manner.

"Uh, David?" Rory asked me.

"Yes, Mr Pond?"

"Your…watch…thing is glowing."

"What?" I glanced at it. It was shining. I flipped over the cover and started tapping the screen frantically.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" I shouted at it. "I don't need to go anywhere, so what the hell are you doing?"

"Doctor?" a woman's voice asked.

I looked up. I was in the TARDIS, right enough, but it wasn't the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS.

I looked at where the voice had come from. When I saw the woman in the room, I knew it was Martha Jones. Standing next to her was a lanky man in a brown suit.

"What?" the Tenth Doctor said incredulously.

"What?" I stammered, shocked. We stepped towards each other.

"What?" we said together.

The TARDIS started shuddering. It was in flight.

"What did you do?" the Doctor asked me.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested.

The Doctor had managed to reach his display. "We've reached the year one billion… Three billion… Five billion? What?"

"Doctor, what does that mean?" Martha asked.

"We're going to the end of the universe."

_**Cliffhanger! Hahahaha!**_

_**Rate and review, please!**_


	8. Not Quite Utopia

_**Tenth Doctor FTW! Haha. I love Eleven, but Ten is my favourite by far. Here we go!**_

The TARDIS landed with an audible thump. The Doctor rushed out to investigate our surroundings, while Martha and I held back a little.

"So, who are you?" Martha asked me.

"Long story short, I'm David Carter, and I'm a time traveller."

"Yeah, join the club."

"It's a fair-sized club, isn't it? We should get T-shirts." She laughed a bit at that. "Look, I know the Doctor, but in his future. He doesn't know me yet."

"Wibbly-wobbly…" she started.

"…Timey-wimey," I finished.

"Martha!" the Doctor yelled from outside.

"We'd better hurry," I suggested.

"Good idea."

Dashing out of the TARDIS, we saw the Doctor standing over a body. It was quite obviously Captain Jack. "Oh my God!" Martha choked out, checking his pulse reflexively.

"Hello, old friend," the Doctor murmured.

"Any second now," I muttered. The Doctor looked at me suddenly. I guess that means he heard me.

"I'm sorry," Martha apologised to the Doctor, turning to him. "He's dead."

Jack gasped. Martha screamed. Jack suddenly grabbed her shoulders, gasping for breath. He looked at her and smiled. "Hello!" he said cheerily. "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Martha Jones," she stammered, still shocked.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

"Oh, don't start!" the Doctor and I said in unison. I grinned.

Jack leaped up and looked at the Doctor. "Doctor."

"Captain. You look the same as usual. Although… Have you had work done?"

"You can talk!"

The Doctor looked confused for a moment, then realised. "Oh, the face! Regeneration."

Jack and Martha were behind us, "blogging", as the Doctor will put it, while he and I were talking up ahead of them.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Would it offend you if I said 'spoilers'?" I asked tentatively.

"Why would it offend me?"

"That's one of those long stories."

"You'll have to tell me them at some point."

"We really don't have the time for that."

And we really didn't, because Jack had spotted a man being chased by a few others in the valley.

"Is it just me, or does that look like a hunt?" the Doctor said harshly. "Come on!"

"_Allons-y!_" I added. He looked at me. I grinned. I'd always wanted to say that.

Running for my life. Again. I suppose I should have seen this coming.

The Future-kind were behind us, in a blood-frenzy.

We'd reached the human settlement, complete with barbed-wire fence and armed guards.

"Let us in! Let us in!" the man who was being hunted yelled.

"Show me your teeth!" the guard shouted in reply. "Show me your teeth!"

I rolled my eyes, but showed him my teeth.

"Human! Let 'em in!"

I was about to correct him, but thought better of it. We just ran in, without looking back.

"Sorry, hello," the Doctor said to a guard, "but my ship is out there."

"We'll look for it later. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"A doctor of what?"

"Everything."

We were introduced to Professor Yana and his assistant Chantho very quickly. Yana was a nice man, and a genius besides. I shuddered at the memory of what he was about to become. He was glancing at his fob watch, the one thing that was about to start a chain reaction of chaos.

"What is that?" I asked him, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, uh, it's just an old watch. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"May I?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Of course," Yana replied, handing me the watch.

As soon as my hand and the watch connected, memories started sweeping through me.

None of them were the Master's. They were mine.

_**Sorry about it being short and jumpy. I wrote this chapter on a bus, which moved in short spurts, and the ride was jumpy (ba-doom-TISH!).**_

_**Rate and review as usual, please!**_


	9. You Are Not Alone

_**Big emotional scene coming up now. Get the tissues ready.**_

_The bright red grass fields flowed before us, we three simple Time Lords. This was our home. This was our childhood. This was Gallifrey._

_ When we spotted the red hills, we smiled, and ran._

_ We ran for miles, never tiring, never faltering. There was nothing else in this world; just the three of us, running together on these magnificent fields._

_We collapsed on the grass. Our stamina had waned as we grew older. But, even though we were out of breath, we laughed._

_ "Say Koschei," one of my friends said suddenly. "What was seeing the Schism like for you?"_

_ "Theta," I chided him. "You know we're not supposed to talk about that."_

_ "I know, Alumen. It's just… I guess I'm too curious for my own good."_

_ I laughed at that. So did Koschei. But he didn't mention what his initiation was like. None of us did._

_ I stood up, dusting myself off, and glanced to my left. My mother was there, in full ceremonial garb, holding my younger sister's hand._

_ Theta got up too. He smiled when he saw my sister. They were good friends. My father often joked that they'd end up betrothed to one another._

_The Citadel was burning. I rushed through it, searching for my parents and sister, screaming their names._

_ "Alumen!" I heard someone call. I turned. It was Theta, and he had my family with them._

_ "Theta!" I shouted jubilantly, running towards them. I grabbed Theta in a hug. "Thank you, old friend."_

_ "It's my duty to you as your friend," Theta shrugged it off._

_ "Alumen," my father said, cutting across the pleasantries. "Take your sister and run. Now."_

_ "But, father…"_

_ "Listen to me, son. This war will bring about the end for us all. I cannot bear you and your sister to go through that. Take a TARDIS and go. Run for your life."_

_ I stared at him for a brief moment, then nodded. I grabbed my sister's hand. "Come on, we have to go."_

_ "But, mother and father…" she protested, tears forming in her eyes._

_ "I know," I said, hugging her. "I feel the same way."_

_I was never that good at flying. The Type 40 TARDIS I'd confiscated in our escape from Gallifrey was falling apart. We were also on a crash course with a small planet called Earth._

_ I turned to my sister. She was crying again. _I am so, so sorry, _I said to her in her mind._

_ I fiddled with a few buttons on the controls. Two necklaces popped out of a drawer. I stuck one over my sister's neck, and put the other one on myself._

_ I grabbed my sister's hand and closed my eyes._

_ Thus did Alumen the Time Lord die, and David Carter the human was born._

My eyes snapped open. I was still in Professor Yana's lab, clutching his fob watch.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Yana asked me, concern in his voice.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure? Because you're crying."

I looked at him with a start. I dabbed at my eye with my hand. It was wet. I had been crying. Probably because what I had just seen had ended my human life once and for all.

_**Short and sweet. I'm quite proud of this chapter.**_

_**Review please!**_


	10. End of the World

_**This next chapter bounces around a lot, sorry. And I apologise for it being a bit later than usual. I saw "The Avengers" today, that's why this is so late.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

Flash-forward about a year in my life, and I'm chained to a chair. As if that wasn't bad enough, the Master thought it'd be funny to dress me as a clown. Complete with make-up.

He ran to me, a malevolent grin on his face. "So, jester… Any amusing jibes to add to this?"

I stared balefully into his eyes. "'Fraid not, mate."

This just made him laugh. "For some reason, that's even funnier than if you _did_ tell a joke!" He clapped his hands in mocking applause as he walked away.

"Laugh while you can, Koschei!" I shouted after him.

He stopped mid-step, and stared malevolently at me. "What?"

"I said, 'Laugh while you can, Koschei!'. Are you hard-of-hearing or something?"

He walked back to me and glared at me. "How do you know that name?"

I smiled at him. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

He punched me across the face, sending my head flying to the right. "Tell me!" the Master shouted insanely.

I moved my head back to him, aware of the blood trickling from the corner of my mouth. I felt like the Joker as I grinned. "Piss off."

He pulled out his laser screwdriver and pointed it at me. "Tell me, or I'll kill you."

"No you won't," I said, still grinning, the blood covering my teeth. "Because if you kill me, you'll never know how I know your name. Koschei."

He glared at me before putting his laser screwdriver away. He suddenly punched me in the nose, breaking it. My head lolled backwards with the impact. I suppressed the urge to scream in pain.

Instead I laughed. My head moved back to look at my tormentor, my smashed nose bleeding profusely. "You really don't get it, do you?" I asked him, still laughing. "No matter what you do to me, you will be stopped. I know it for a fact. Martha Jones will stop you. And I'll be right behind her when she does."

The Master said nothing. He just walked away from me, an angry look on his face.

I laughed again. "How does it feel, Koschei? How does it feel to be outwitted by a clown?" I turned my laugh into an insane giggle to sell it to him.

"A gun?" Martha asked incredulously. "A gun in four parts?"

"Yes, and I destroyed it," the Master growled.

"Did you really believe that?"

"As if I would ask her to kill," the shrivelled Doctor said in his cage.

"All I did was go around telling people about the Doctor. And that if they all think about one thing at exactly the same time…."

"Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

"Right across the world, one word, one moment, but with fifteen satellites!"

The Master stared at her disbelievingly. "What?"

"The Archangel Network," Jack said.

"Everyone thinking the same thing at the same time," Martha continued to the now less-confident Master. "One word. And that word is 'Doctor'."

The Doctor began to glow with a blue light as he grew inside his cage, which burst open. "I've used this whole year to tune myself in with the psychic network and its matrices. The one thing you can't do…is stop them thinking."

He rose into the air, still glowing blue. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this."

We were back in Cardiff, the year that never was still replaying through our minds.

"Well, I'd better go," Jack said, leaping over the rail.

"Me too," I added, going in-between the metal poles.

"I really don't mind, though," the Doctor interrupted us. "Come with me, both of you."

Jack and I looked at each other. "As much as we'd love to do that…" I started.

"…I've got my team…" Jack continued.

"…and future-you is waiting for me. I think."

I glanced at the Vortex Manipulator on my wrist. "Only one way to find out, though." I pressed a few buttons on the touch-screen and vanished. I reappeared in the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS, in what seemed to be Amy and Rory's bedroom. Well, it had bunk beds, for one thing.

For the other, I'd just interrupted Amy and Rory in a passionate moment.

"Whoa!" I shouted, my hands out in front of me. "Sorry, sorry. I'll just be going now, eh?" I bolted for the door and headed straight for the control room.

_**Heh heh heh… I just wanted to make a quick chapter, and this is it.**_

_**Review please!**_


	11. Coming Home

_**You know how the description says there's a "Doctor/OC" pairing in this story? Well here it comes!**_

When I got into the control room, Ruby and the Doctor were chatting.

"So, you had no idea about who you really were?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope," Ruby replied. "I was, to all intents and purposes, human. Until I met you."

The Doctor smiled shyly. I held back from calling out to them. This could be interesting.

And it was. Because the Doctor suddenly kissed my sister. On the mouth. And she kissed him back.

I stared silently for a while, flabbergasted, before composing myself and saying, in the calmest voice possible, "Don't mind me."

They jumped and bolted away from each other, the Doctor blushing visibly.

"Blimey," I said expansively, "that's the second time I've walked in on a snogging couple since I came back. It's crazy. Did you take Cupid for a ride, by any chance?"

The Doctor blushed even harder and started to fiddle with the controls. I walked over to Ruby and pulled her away from him to have a little chat with her.

"Did you just…?"

"Yes."

"And were you…?"

"Yep."

"Did you, er, like it?"

She paused. "Yes."

My eyes widened in surprise. "But you're…"

"Gay? Well, I was. But that was before I became a Time Lord."

"Wait… Are you saying that a change in species could affect someone's sexuality?"

"Maybe."

"Then how is it that I'm still straight?"

"Probably because no guy's hot enough for you," Ruby teased.

"I am not that shallow!" I protested.

"Yes you are."

"Shut up!"

"Not a chance."

"So, Doctor," I shouted, wanting to get away from that ever-so-slightly disturbing conversation, "where were you while I was gone?"

"An acid farm," was the reply.

"Oh, so, the Flesh."

He looked at me. "How do you know about that?"

"Long story."

"There are a lot of those, aren't there?"

"Yeah, like that time you let the Master dress me as a clown and break my freaking nose?" This got a startled look from my sister.

"Ah. Yes. Sorry about that."

"Sorry? _Sorry?_" I was almost screaming now. But instead of leaping to a new crescendo in my tirade, I laughed. "Why are you sorry? I've never had so much fun! Apart from the broken nose bit. I'm very put out with you about that, Theta."

He stared at me, shocked. "How…?"

"A long story. One I _might_ actually tell you. But not now. Later."

The Doctor had just dissolved Flesh-Amy with his sonic, and the good man was going to war. Rory was giving my sister lessons with a sword (I have no idea why), which left me and the Doctor alone in the control room.

"How did you know that nickname of mine?" the Doctor asked me.

"I assume you remember the Master's fob watch?"

He nodded.

"Well, I touched it."

"You did what? You could have died!"

"I know that now. But I didn't. Instead of dying, I saw memories."

"The Master's?"

"Nope. Mine."

He stared at me. "You mean…"

"Yep. My life as a Time Lord." I sat down on the floor of the TARDIS, leaning my back on the railing. "Do you remember the red fields?"

"Of course," the Doctor replied, sitting down next to me.

"Well, so did I. I remembered running. Just…running. Never stopping, never tiring. Just running for the sake of running. With my two best friends. They were Koschei and Theta."

He gave me another stunned look, but said nothing.

"Then, when the Time War began, you, Theta, saved my family. My father told me to take my sister and run. I ran in a Type 40. Just like you." He chuckled. "Anyway, it crashed. On Earth. And we were wearing Asameth Necklaces. They're like the whole fob watch thing…"

"But permanent," the Doctor finished for me.

"Well, they're meant to be. But contact with you…and the TARDIS…and the Time Energy…it reversed the effect of the Necklaces. And we came back."

"Do you remember your name? From when you were on Gallifrey?"

I nodded. "Alumen."

He stared at me, then suddenly hugged me. "My old friend," he said, tears in his eyes.

I hugged him back. "Nice to finally meet you again, old friend."

"You need to get some more Time Lord-y clothes on, Alumen," he said to me then, looking me up and down.

"Right. But one small thing."

"What?"

"Don't call me Alumen. Not because I don't like the name. It's just… Ruby."

"Right. Gotcha…David." He winked.

I went to the massive wardrobe and picked out some new clothes for myself. I glanced at myself in the mirror. What I was wearing now was a long coat, similar to the Tenth Doctor's. Under it I had a black T-shirt with a strange design (it wasn't Gallifreyan, by the way), and simple blue jeans. I'd put a black crown insignia on both shoulders of the jacket in homage to _Kingdom Hearts_, my favourite game series back when I was human. All in all, I thought I looked pretty good. Feeling a bit proud of myself, I headed back downstairs, ready for the war that was to come.

_**About David's Time Lord name. I wrote this chapter after reading a Pittacus Lore book, so that's where the name came from. You know, "Lumen", "Alumen". It fits. As for the Asameth Necklaces, I just made them up on the spot XD**_

_**Review, please!**_


	12. Demon's Run

_**I seriously only just finished this chapter, so sorry if it's a bit scratchy. Also, I'm working on a Final Fantasy VII fanfic at the same time as this, so chapters may be a bit more staggered from now on. But I will keep this up! I promise!**_

Kovarian's base had fallen. We'd won. For now.

The Doctor, Ruby and I walked in on Amy and Rory cradling baby Melody, and also kissing.

"Urgh, public displays of affection. I'll come back later," the Doctor said, walking on. But I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Need I remind you of what was going on when I came back, Theta?" I teased.

He glared at me.

"Doctor," Rory said expansively, "meet my daughter."

"_Our_ daughter," Amy corrected.

"Right, yeah. Ruby, David, you too."

"Melody!" the Doctor greeted the baby.

"Melody!" Ruby echoed.

"Melody!" I said half-heartedly. I didn't really want to keep this going, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Big milk-thing!" Melody giggled, looking at Amy. I laughed.

"You can't just call her 'big milk-thing', she's your mum!"

"What are you on about?" Amy asked.

"I speak Baby," the Doctor clarified.

"No you don't."

"Yes he does," Melody corrected.

"Yes, Melody," I said to her, tickling her stomach, "yes he does."

"What?"

"I speak Baby too."

"Since when?"

"Since I became a Time Lord."

"What?" Amy and Rory exclaimed.

"Doctor," I chided him. "You mean to say you never told them?"

"It, uh, never came up."

I gave him a withering look.

The Headless Monks were on the attack. We were being overwhelmed. The gun I'd been hiding under my trench coat was now working overtime.

"How long have you had that?" the Doctor asked me, looking pointedly at the gun in my hand.

"The whole time!" I shouted over the combined sounds of gunfire and clashing swords.

"But where did it come from?"

"I was hiding it under my coat!"

"Why?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't approve!"

"Normally, I wouldn't! But under the circumstances…" He dodged a laser blast. "…I'll make an exception!"

"It's me. I'm Melody. I'm your daughter."

Amy and Rory's jaws were on the floor. I was more shocked by the fact that the Doctor had left us all behind. I knew we were going to meet again in Leadworth in a little while, but still… I was one of his best friends now! Why did he leave me behind? And my sister! He'd taken an interest in her, right? So why did he leave her behind too?

_David_, Ruby sent her thought to me. _You can use your Vortex Manipulator to get us to the TARDIS, right?_

_ Yeah_, I responded, _but do you really wanna leave Amy and Rory here?_

_ No, but… We could get them back home so "Let's Kill Hitler" can happen, then head to the TARDIS._

_ You have a point there, _I conceded. "Ponds," I said aloud.

Amy, River and Rory all looked at me.

"Er, not you, River…or Melody, or whatever."

She just nodded and zapped back to Stormcage with her own Manipulator.

"Now then, Amy, Rory, you should get home."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Rory asked, a tad acidly.

"With my watch…thing…" I responded, pointing at my Manipulator.

"Oh yeah."

"Right then, everybody gather 'round!" They did so, all putting their hands on my wrist.

"And it's off to Leadworth we go!" I shouted. With that, we vanished from Demon's Run and returned to Amy and Rory's home town.

We seemed to startle the Doctor when we zapped into the TARDIS. I assume we did, because he jumped about six feet into the air.

"What are you doing here?" he asked us when he composed himself.

"You didn't really think that we were gonna let you go that easily, did you?" I asked him, a smile on my face.

_**Please, go ahead and review. Your opinions are appreciated.**_


	13. Seriously?

_**Another chapter I only just finished. Is it just me, or are these chapters shortening as we go along? Not to worry, though, I'm gonna keep going with this.**_

"Well, you never answer your phone!" Rory protested mildly from his car.

We were in a field. Amy and Rory had summoned us with the word 'Doctor' in said field. And any second now, a red car would come speeding towards us.

An engine rumbled. I glanced over at where it was coming from, and smiled. _Here comes Mels_, I thought.

_Mels? _the Doctor asked me silently.

_Spoilers._

He went back to the newspaper, but didn't notice the car until it was almost too late. He screamed, as did the Ponds, and they dived to the ground.

"You said he was weird…" Mels said as she got out of the car. "You never said he was hot."

I snickered behind my hand and glanced at Ruby. Shockingly, she looked jealous. Clearly, things were getting out of hand there.

"You never said I was hot?" the Doctor whined to Amy.

The redhead did not respond.

Mels pulled out a gun suddenly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" everyone except Mels exclaimed.

"Take me with you," Mels ordered.

"W-where?" the Doctor stammered.

"Well, you've got a time machine… What the hell. Let's kill Hitler."

"Oh crap," I said suddenly.

_THWACK!_

"Has the TARDIS ever made that noise?" I asked the Doctor.

"What noise?"

"The '_THWACK!_' noise it just made!"

"As a matter of fact, no." He bolted out of the door, with me close behind.

We were in a large office, and there was a man lying on the floor. Although, he did have some robotic parts lying around him. It was then I reminded myself: this 'man' was a Tesselector.

Amy, Rory and Ruby got out of the TARDIS behind us, but we didn't really pay much attention to that, because, sitting at a desk, gun in hand, was Adolf Hitler.

"Thank you," he said to us. "I believe you just saved my life."

"Oh shit," Ruby and I said in unison.

"I agree," the Doctor murmured to me.

Then Mels came out of the TARDIS, still clutching her gun, and pushed past us. Hitler reacted instinctively to a person with a gun, raising his and shooting Mels in the stomach.

Rory ran towards Hitler and smashed him across the face with his fist. In my mind, I heard the words '_FALCON PUUNCH!'_.

_What? _the Doctor asked me.

_Long story._ That phrase was quickly becoming my 'Spoilers'.

Hitler was in the cupboard. Mels was dying. But not for long.

Amy and Ruby were comforting Mels, but I could see that the regeneration process was beginning.

"Amy, Ruby, get back," I warned them.

"Why?" Amy asked me hoarsely. "So we can watch our friend die?"

"Um, not really."

As if on cue, Mels started to regenerate. Despite the pain that I knew would be involved, she seemed to revel in it. And soon she was River.

"That's River…" Rory murmured.

"But River's…" Amy continued.

"Your daughter? Yes," I finished for them.

"You named your daughter…after your daughter…" the Doctor stammered.

"Now _that_ is wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey," I marvelled.

_**Reviews are appreciated! I've got a few more chapters in mind, but methinks this is coming to an end soon.**_

_**I know, I'm sorry! But everything has its time.**_


End file.
